Boquiabierto
by karin-chan150301
Summary: Tres semanas han pasado desde la ultima fiesta a la que asistí y aun asi no me puedo sacar las imágenes de esa chica, sonrió al recordar la manera en la que la conocí y las miles de maravillas que pasaron entre nosotros. LIGERERO LIME HITSUKARIN


BOQUIABIERTO

Tres semanas han pasado desde la ultima fiesta a la que asistí y aun asi no me puedo sacar las imágenes de esa chica, sonrió al recordar la manera en la que la conocí y las miles de maravillas que pasaron entre nosotros

Llevaba tiempo en la fiesta, ver a mis amigos más que borrachos, algunos besuqueándose con personas que conocieron apenas hace dos minutos y otros más actuando como verdaderos imbéciles, era algo de todos los fines de semana.

¿Qué es lo que hacía aquí? Solo perdiendo mi valioso tiempo, ¿Por qué no estaba borracho? Fácil porque era el conductor designado, ¿por qué no me estaba comiendo a besos a cualquiera de las chicas aquí? Otra pregunta con una simple respuesta, ninguna me parecía lo suficientemente agradable como para enredarme con ella aunque sea por una noche, ¿y porque continuaba aquí quejándome de esta fiesta y no mejor me iba a casa? o sencillo realmente, Matsumoto estaba quien sabe con quién y se llevo las llaves del auto, ahora tengo que esperar a que termine con lo que sea que esté haciendo para que me pueda ir.

Sorbí un poco de mi vaso y pienso en la posibilidad de pedirle a alguien que me lleve a casa, después de todo lo más seguro es que Matsumoto no termine hasta mañana. Mire en todas direcciones esperando encontrar a un posible sujeto que me llevara hasta que mi vista se encontró con la mejor figura.

Fue simplemente genial verla ahí moviéndose provocativamente mientras atraía la mirada de todos, su cabello azabache moviéndose como una fina capa ocultando parcialmente su rostro, esos ojos negros que eran enigmáticos, esos labios rosados que te daban ganas de devorarlo en un instante, esos senos que rebotaban cada que asi uno de esos movimientos sugerentes, ese redondo trasero que simplemente te atraía como imán y por ultimo esas piernas largas que te cautivaban.

Sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba junto a ella bailando, solo unos minutos bastaron para que ahora la tuviera sobre mí, sintiendo como ambos estamos a mas de mil grados y apenas pudiendo respirar, ella no deja de moverse mientras permanecíamos bajo las sabanas, simplemente me dejaba boquiabierto siendo la amante perfecta.  
Ahora que estamos asi comienza a recordarme la manera en la que se movía sobre la pista, sus dotes de buena bailaría relucen mientras comienza a mover sus caderas sobre mi y haciéndome llegar al paraíso. Esto simplemente era una danza llena de lujuria y placer el romance quedaba de más, rompíamos en un sinfín de jadeos y gemidos estábamos seguros de que esto duraría toda la noche, eso era lo que pensaba.  
Sus manos viajaban sobre mi torso y cuello asiendo que la temperatura subiera de una manera incontrolable cortándome la respiración, comienzo a acariciar las partes de su cuerpo que antes habían sido cubiertas por esos cortos jeans haciendo que mi corazón se acelere y ella comience a blasfemar llena de gozo.

-estás loca. –le digo entre gemidos. -¿Quién te enseño a hablar asi? –cuestiono.

-maldito. –es lo único que pronuncia antes de devorar mis labios.

Suele usar unos jeans apretados y tiene un cuerpo como el de una reina de belleza, después de esa primera noche nos encontrábamos en cada fiesta haciendo siempre al final lo mismo, una semana después comencé a odiar el hecho de que algún hombre se le acercara y siempre que esa escena se hacía presente simplemente la llevaba conmigo con escusas baratas  
no había duda, me acababa de enamorar, lo único que me animaba a ir a esas estúpidas fiestas era saber que pronto volvería a besarla y le haría el amor.  
Cada noche me dejaba boquiabierto con las maravillas que hacía en la cama esas maldiciones que soltaba y la manera en la que me calentaba volviéndome en una maquina de amor solo para ella.

Sonrió por última vez y tomo mi chaqueta.

-¡Toshiro ya vámonos! –escucho la voz de Matsumoto.

Otra noche en la que esa chica me dejara boquiabierto.  
 **Notas de la autora:**

1.-esta medio subido de tono, pero creo que no tanto como para estar en categoría M.

2.-agradecere sus reviews.

3.-personajes de tite kubo la historia es mía, sin más me despido cuídense, recomienden y sayonara.


End file.
